


[Podfic] Hallowed Be Thy Name

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, come join me in prayer sinners, or you might call it pray kink, this is holy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Hallowed Be Thy Name" by lineslinesAuthor's original summary:“Fold your hands, and… pray to me.” There was light in Aziraphale’s eyes, and behind it, coming into that light like a moth to a flame, a basic angelic instinct: Praise me, praise me. I’m holy. “Please?”





	[Podfic] Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallowed Be Thy Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701388) by [lineslines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineslines/pseuds/lineslines). 

[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nxKpGyCfK6ILHtP_OigrVXo5pvTZbp8g) | 0:06:55 | 6 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LYsA65bL0n8nuWVqVAqfkiJiU_h4LqQ6) | 0:06:55 | 4 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, lineslines, for permission to record this scorching fic. 
> 
> One of my quickest turnarounds ever, because I simply could not postpone doing it for one second. Apparently I have a kink for blasphemy. Who knew?


End file.
